


A Tale of Gotham

by questicle



Series: Gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brain Damage, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Robin, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Need Brain Bleach, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questicle/pseuds/questicle
Summary: This is a weird brain fuck that I wrote and I plan to play on set-in-stone stereotypes just because why not? I don't know, Hope you have a good time.Bruce Wayne does not inherit his wealth (becos he black adopted kid) but works to gain control of his own company. Now a tired man Bruce plans to run for mayor, but everyone knows he would not win. He's too weird for the city of Gotham. He plans to stop the vigilante known as Robin and stop the Internet mafia kingpin, Penguin (A bad anonymous parallel that dies in similarity 5 minutes in). Watch this clusterfuck explode into existence.-Q
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024552
Kudos: 1





	A Tale of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: There will be some instances of racism and homophobia, I, however, do not promote these shitty ideas.  
> Also, Comic Accuracy does not exist.

> _The dark sky thundered, the rain pattering over the busy, noisy city. The sun had set but the city lost no light, It had the neon skyline to thank for that._

A lean, dark figure sat atop a tower, towering above the skyscape, overlooking the fast and great city of Gotham. It had seen many rises and falls, many a war and many battles fought on this very land, none like the one that raged right now. The previous wars had left the city broken but it's people strong-willed and determined, ready to fight back; fight back against tyranny, fight back against oppression. No war was like this for the people knew the "evil" rebellion, the usurpers of order were right. They carried on their day not paying attention to the fact that their lives had never been such.

The mafia had gotten a new boss last month, one that neither they had encountered nor did the people. The Penguin believed in a show not tell. It destabilized the mafia and crime scene by executing every major mob leader in a helicopter incident by drowning them down the river in a horrific Livestream. It assumed total control of every mafia family and syndicate in town and got them to it's bidding. The city says it because it does not know who or what this entity is. It only communicates by breaking into every national and regional network and live-streaming their wishes. It speaks through text and a robot reading words. Its last message had been a request for the removal of the city's vigilante, Robin.

* * *

He stared into the city with his stolen tech hoping to spot crime. His so-called "suit" was just a retrofitted, prototype Wayne Enterprise's body armour, painted in horrific dark shades of green and red, his eyes glowing white making the whole thing a little less of an eyesore. He took the breathing mask off and stared into the distance moving his mouth and jaw, flexing it so that it wouldn't go numb. He wished to do it for all his face but he couldn't take the mask off. He sat there staring at the city and its surprising lack of crime when he saw a dark figure hoping the rooftops. It was weird and looked rather gothic and terrible. He dived off of his post, swinging into the city and decided to follow this caped monstrosity. "Finally some action", he thought to himself.

* * *

I'll finish this chapter tomorrow ig?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and a Kudo if you liked it and have any suggestions. I currently have no update schedule but you can expect a bi-weekly (every other week) idk?


End file.
